


THE DOCTOR

by Smilin_N_Bitchin, Spookyeva



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilin_N_Bitchin/pseuds/Smilin_N_Bitchin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyeva/pseuds/Spookyeva
Summary: You got an unexpected visit.





	THE DOCTOR

**Author's Note:**

> So our teacher asked us to make some stories about our favourite characters. It had to be about an unexpected encounter with our favourite character.
> 
> This one is from PumpkinPeasyPikaxu.
> 
> There is gonna be two more like this one but with different characters in the future (I mean, at least I hope so because I am to lazy and so is PumpkinPeasyPikaxu to correct my fanfics)

It was a nice rainy day just how I like it. I was at home wrapped in a blankent and watching Netflix. I felt something brushing against me , it was Bowie my cat. He is orange and one of his eyes is blue while the other is green. I started to pet him but suddenly we hear a weird noise and he runs away. In that moment a blue police phone box appears in the middle of my living room and I thought _‘What the hell’._

 

I got up and decided to investigate the the phone box. I open the door and……

 

“OH MY GOD!!! IT  IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!!!” I shouted.

 

“I know it is fantastic , isn’t it?” said a strange voice.

 

I look back and saw a man with messy brown hair, brown eyes, brown suit and a brown tie, and white converse on.

 

“I am the doctor.” he said after seeing my confused expression.

 

“I-I am (y/n)” I stuttered.

 

“(Y/N) you like adventures that's good. So let’s go on an adventure.” he didn't even wait for my answer.

 

“An adventure, where?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know. We will go where we are needed. ” he answered not saying anything else. He turned around and the phone box started to make noises. _“Where did I put myself into”_ I thought to myself.

 


End file.
